


Runaway - The Wedding

by loves_books



Series: Runaway [2]
Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Wedding, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the difficult events of Runaway, will Hannibal and Face ever actually get married?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway - The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read 'Runaway' this won't make much sense! Originally written for Panda77777.

It truly is a perfect day for a wedding, neither too hot nor too cool. In this quiet, secluded corner of the gardens, the sunlight casts dappled shadows across the neat grass through high trees, and the sound of birdsong drifts through the hedges, mixing beautifully with the sound of waves crashing on the beach nearby. Most people who choose to marry here want to be on the beach itself, or at least on one of the shaded patio areas near the seafront, but Jacques has always preferred these simple gardens, so perfect for the smaller, more intimate ceremonies he loves to perform.

By his side, Templeton and Murdock are already standing ready, one groom and his best man, waiting for the other two members of this exclusive ceremony. Jacques listens with half an ear as Murdock – who seems to have no first name so far as he can tell – acts out a little play with two sock puppets for his best friend, though the host focuses his attention on Templeton. The young man looks so dashing in his dark blue suit, crisp white shirt beneath with the top two buttons open to the sunshine, and Jacques can see the slightest hint of nerves concealed beneath the wide, easy smile he turns on his friend.

He reaches out to touch Templeton’s hand briefly, wanting to anchor the young man and unable to remain silent. “Alright, son?” he asks softly.

Those bright blue eyes flash in his direction for a moment, a softer smile and a nod reassuring the host that things are well, this time. “I’m ready,” Templeton replies, his voice steady and calm. “I’m so ready.”

The drama from three months ago still sticks in Jacques’ mind; two men so clearly in love, then one man left so broken when the other fled with only a brief note of explanation. He knows they’ve been through a terrible health scare and some difficult times these last months, and it truly makes his heart sing to see them back with him now, ready to make promises of commitment to each other in front of their two friends. It is days like this that he truly lives for.

Templeton suddenly takes a sharp breath in, and the host sees what the young man’s sharp eyes have already spotted: John and Bosco entering the garden, both dressed in their finest. Murdock stuffs one sock puppet in each of his pockets before bounding away across the grass towards the two men, and Jacques has to swallow his smile at the man’s attitude. 

Murdock seems so full of life and happiness, a carefree spirit, even though there is the hint of shadow in his eyes – the host suspects he isn’t always as happy or stable as he appears, though today seems blessed. Murdock is dressed in a bright blue and white Hawaiian shirt with baggy black cargo pants, hardly perfect attire for a commitment ceremony though it certainly suits him. He has clearly tried to tame his shaggy mop of hair, though even during the little time they have spent waiting here in the garden, a little more has stood on end as the minutes passed. 

Bosco, dressed far more appropriately in a loose white shirt and smart black pants, takes his friend by the elbow as he reaches them, guiding him to one side while John continues to walk slowly across the grass towards Templeton, eyes locked on his partner and a wide smile on his face. A quick sideways glance at the man by his side shows Jacques that Templeton too is smiling, a far more natural smile than that wide grin from before. He thinks this young man might be something of a natural conman, used to hiding his emotions and wearing a mask – this smile on his handsome face seems more fitting, more him. This is the Templeton John has fallen so deeply in love with, the host realises.

Murdock and Bosco are talking quickly, quietly, though their words carry in the peace of the garden. “Don’t lose it,” the bigger man growls softly as he passes a small box to his friend, a ring box. 

“As if I would,” is the quick reply, and the host has to smile wide as Murdock sticks his tongue out at Bosco and winks, slipping the box carefully into a pocket with one of the puppets before both men turn to watch their two friends.

Templeton hadn’t wanted music during the ceremony, politely turning down every suggestion the host made, and so the birdsong and the soft wind through the trees accompanies John as he walks to meet his partner. Such a tall, imposing figure of a man, such an air of command about him as he strides across the grass, yet such love clear in his eyes as he gazes in wonder at his partner. Templeton has eyes only for John in return, which is exactly the way it should be, and the men have matching smiles of joy. Jacques can see the deep bond between these two men, can see the love burning in two pairs of blue eyes, one pair a cool blue-grey and the other a brighter blue like the summer sky.

As John comes closer, Templeton steps away from Jacques’ side to meet his partner, long fingered hands moving immediately to stroke over the fine dark blue suit jacket, adjusting the shoulders ever so slightly, smoothing down the collar, stroking down the sides, brushing invisible lint from the pockets. John says nothing, watching with love and amusement for several minutes before finally taking Templeton’s hands in his own and holding them still.

“It’s perfect, sweetheart,” the older man says to the younger, emotion strong in his voice. “You chose well. You look…” John tails off, shaking his head slightly as his eyes drink in every inch of his lover, clearly lost for words, and Templeton blushes ever so slightly, though surely he is a man used to receiving compliments.

“You look handsome, too,” Templeton whispers back, then the two men turn towards the host in unison, as if they’d rehearsed this moment. They haven’t, of course, though they had talked through the ceremony in some detail. Neither man wanted anything too structured, and Jacques understood that need, especially for these two men who could not make anything official.

They stand before him now, hand in hand, while Murdock and Bosco move to join them. Bosco claps one big hand gently on Templeton’s shoulder for a moment before moving to stand by John, while Murdock goes one step further and wraps his arms around John’s waist briefly, squeezing him in a loose hug before he repeats the move with Templeton, finally falling still close by his best friend’s side.

The sounds of the garden are the only sounds heard for a long minute, as Jacques lets the men settle and catch their breath. They are an imposing group, he thinks, not for the first time. John and Templeton are both powerful men, clearly, both well over six feet tall and built with it, tanned from long hours spent in the open air. Bosco is shorter but built like a rhino, though there is an air of deep calm and stability about him which belies his big muscles. Murdock on first glance is a skinny thing, the odd one out, though he is clearly strong, all lean muscle and not an ounce of fat on his frame. Jacques can see the love all four men have for each other, can feel it surrounding them all in this moment, and finally he begins the ceremony.

“My friends, welcome,” he starts, as he has started so many times for so many different couples. He lets his gaze track between John and Templeton as he continues, speaking of the power of love and the deep bonds which, once formed, can never be broken. The two men watch him carefully throughout his brief introduction, nodding at times, eyes focussed and clear and, above all, happy. He wonders how much true happiness these men have known in their lives, and rejoices again that he can do this for them, can give them these moments.

“And now, we come to the exchange of promises,” the host says with a smile. “John and Templeton, you have chosen to write your own vows, to make your promises your very own. Face each other now, and take each other’s hands.” Jacques waits until they move to obey, until once again the two men are looking deep into each other’s eyes. “John, if you would like to begin?”

He always takes half a step back at this moment, letting the couple before him take the spotlight, as it should be. Often, one or both will read from a prepared speech, but this time neither man moves to reach into a pocket. The host watches as John smiles, clearly swallowing hard, sharp eyes already a little damp with emotion.

“Temp, I…” John clears his throat, swallowing again. “I can’t promise to always keep you safe, but I can promise to always try. I can’t promise to give you an easy life, a peaceful life, but I can promise to give you an interesting and exciting one, to make every day a new challenge we will face together.”

Templeton is staring deep into his partner’s eyes, focusing intently on every word as he squeezes John’s hands tightly. Behind him, Murdock is already crying silently, dabbing at his eyes with one of the puppets, while Bosco has the fixed-jaw look Jacques has seen many times before, the look of a tough man determined not to cry. He turns his focus back to John as the older man manages to continue, a slight crack in his voice now.

“I can’t promise you material things – a house, a home, riches – as much as I want to be able to give you everything you’ve never had.” He offers an almost apologetic smile to his partner, blinking fast and hard in the sunlight. “But I can promise to give you all my emotional support, and all of me, all my love, always, for as long as I live.” 

“John…” Templeton breathes, clearly lost in his partner’s voice.

“And I can’t list all the ways I love you, sweetheart, because you know I’m not the best with words.” The host thinks the older man is doing just fine, actually, better than fine, and smiles to himself as John makes his final vow. “But I can promise to always be there for you, right by your side, and to spend all my days showing you just how much I do love you. I promise there is nothing you can do that will ever change that – I love you, Templeton Peck, and I always will.”

Jacques lets the clearly heartfelt words hang in the air a little, lets Murdock get his sniffling under control before turning to the younger of the two men. “Templeton, if you would like make your own promises?”

Templeton looks at him briefly, a little stunned, as if he’d forgotten that he would also have to speak. Jacques offers him a comforting smile and a nod, and that is all it seems to take to encourage the young man as he begins to speak.

“John, I… I had a speech all prepared, words I’d written and rewritten, determined to make this perfect.” Behind Templeton, Murdock cocks his head, curious now, and Jacques suspects he had probably helped his friend with that speech. “But those words don’t seem right, now, not when I’m standing here with you. They aren’t enough.”

This time, it is Templeton who pauses, swallowing hard, and Jacques sees again the shadow that had fallen over this couple three months ago, the health scare this young man had struggled through. He is still clearly a little too thin, though his eyes are bright and clear as John offers him an adoring smile.

“You are my everything, John, and I know that makes me sound a little pathetic, but you’ve been my everything since I was still just a teenager.” Tears in Templeton’s eyes, but his voice is steady and sure. “I was messed up and broken, badly, but you took the time to see the person I could be when all my broken pieces were put back together. I know I’m still a work in progress, but you are my entire world and I know you’ll never leave me, never hurt me.”

Tears in John’s eyes, and in Jacques’ too, as Templeton continues. “I love you with every single one of my broken pieces, and I promise to spend the rest of my life loving you. Everything good about me is because of your love. You give me strength and confidence, and I’m a better man because of you, John.”

Again the host pauses a moment, letting those words of love sink in, before he turns first to Bosco, then to Murdock, who take his subtle hint and retrieve their ring boxes from deep within pockets. “John and Templeton, as a symbol of the promises you have made to each other today, here in the presence of your dearest friends, you have chosen to exchange rings.”

Jacques directs John to hold Templeton’s left hand in his own, and then, with a simple wave of his own hand, he gestures Bosco to pass his older friend the ring. As John takes it from him, the two men exchange nods, and Jacques can see the deep bond of friendship there, as well as the strongest wave of loyalty and gratitude from Bosco towards John. 

As John slides the simple gold band onto his partner’s ring finger, he repeats the words they had selected earlier, the host standing by to prompt him if needed. “I, John Smith, give you, Templeton Peck, this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion, and as a symbol of the promises I have made to you here today. I take you as my partner, for all my life.”

Murdock steps forward now, hands fumbling a little as he tries to open his own ring box, and Templeton steadies his friend with a gentle hand. Jacques can’t help but be struck by the feeling that these two men are closer than friends, more truly brothers in everything but blood, and the matching grins that cross their faces as Murdock finally hands Templeton the ring only confirm that feeling.

“I, Templeton Peck, give you, John Smith, this ring.” Hands still steady despite the waver in his voice, the host watches as Templeton carefully slides the matching ring onto his partner’s finger. “As a symbol of my love and devotion, and as a symbol of the promises I have made to you here today.” The young man has to swallow hard before he can continue, and John squeezes his hands gently. “I take you as my partner, for all my life.”

Close by, a bird chirps loud and clear, and the waves crash against the shore in a perfect crescendo, the sounds carried towards them on the breeze as Jacques places his hands over their joined ones, smiling widely now as the ceremony draws to an end. “John and Templeton, you have each made promises of commitment to each other, and you have exchanged rings as a symbol of your love. Let these promises, made here in the presence of your friends, bind you together for as long as you both live. I offer you my congratulations and best wishes for your future together.” He always pauses here, knowing what the happy couple will be waiting for, and then he continues with a flourish, “You may now kiss!”

Templeton laughs out loud despite his teary eyes, as a smiling John steps closer, wrapping one arm around his partner’s waist and the other around the back of his head, pulling him into a surprisingly tender kiss. So much love between these two, Jacques can see, as Templeton slides his hands beneath John’s suit jacket, keeping their bodies pressed close together as the kiss continues. Murdock lets out a loud whoop, one fist punching the air as he bounces on the spot, and Bosco steps around the happy couple to offer the host his hand, shaking it hard and squeezing almost too tightly as he smiles widely.

He’ll slip away in a moment, leave these four men to their celebrations. They’ve booked a table at the restaurant for this evening, Jacques knows, and he’s already made sure there will be champagne waiting for them on ice when they arrive. Watching them now, seeing how John and Templeton seem unwilling or unable to let go of each other, seeing how happy Murdock and Bosco are for their dear friends, the host thinks again how very lucky he is to do the job he does. He gets to see these rare moments of happiness in people’s lives, gets to see the sheer joy in two men’s eyes as they gaze in wonder at their matching rings.

Bosco sweeps Murdock up into a bear hug, while John and Templeton continue to be lost in each other. Moments like these must be few and far between for the A-Team, Jacques thinks with a smile as he steps away through a concealed gap in the hedges. He knows who they are, of course he does, knows that John is better known as Hannibal, and Templeton prefers the name Face. They are infamous, the A-Team, Rangers who fought for their country, imprisoned wrongly and forced to go on the run, turning into underground heroes who continue to fight for those who cannot defend themselves. He is honoured to have been able to witness this day for them, to give them some hint of normality in a life that must be anything but normal. 

Seeing the love John and Templeton, Hannibal and Face, have for each other, gives him hope that the team will one day be able to overturn their convictions and become free men. Until then, the team have each other at least, and Jacques knows that is more than some people have. He wishes them nothing but the very best of luck, though he knows men like these make their own luck more often than not, and he wishes John and Templeton years of happiness together, years filled with love and laughter.


End file.
